The Knight and the Witch's Unlikely Relationship
by Cyberleader2000
Summary: After a late night of studying, Jaune heads to one of the community showers and runs into Cinder Fall, making an encounter that will change their lives as they know it. Co-written with Blaiseingfire.


**So I'm back with a new story also to say I have no idea when the next update will be Zelda Breath Of The Wild is very additive but it has inspired a story Idea so that may be seen soon. Any way I hope you enjoy todays post.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

It's been a long day for Jaune. After having successfully avoided Cardin, much to his tormentor's annoyance, he decided to put his spare time to some good use and do some extra studying after hours in the library. Leaning back in the chair, he took a deep breath, happily looking over the revision notes he's written up to help him on the upcoming exam week. He glanced over to the overhead clock and gasped when he saw it was almost one in the morning.

Deciding to call it a night, he packed up his stuff and returned the books to their rightful spots. He left the library headed back to his dorm room. Upon entering he saw that everyone was fast asleep. He wanted to take a shower before he went to sleep but he didn't want to wake his team up. He grabbed his pyjamas, bathrobe, and his soap and left the room to head over to the community showers.

* * *

Jaune walked into the community showers a few minutes later. He's on the side of the room with lockers and changing stalls. In front of him is a wall you have to walk around to reach the individual shower cubicles. Each shower has blanked out glass doors so you can't spy on any of the occupants. There is also a bench that runs the length of the room where you could leave your belongings. As Jaune rounds the corner, he briefly heard the sound of water running before it stopped a few moments later. ' _I wonder who else would be here at this hour._ '

On the bench is a Haven Academy uniform, a dark grey outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armbands. There is also a pair of black tights and shoes. Next to them is a set of crimson pyjamas and black towel. It's at this point that Jaune released it's a woman who's in the shower. He's about to back off when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey, is someone in here?"

Jaune's blood ran cold when he realize it was Cardin's voice. He began to panic as the sound of his footsteps getting closer. He grabbed the nearest cubicle door, pulled it open, dove inside, and shut it. He let out a sigh of relief and then turned around to see the surprised face of Cinder Fall. She was about to act but saw the look of fear on his face. Then they heard the other person call out again. "Hello? Who's in here?"

Cinder looked Jaune over again. He had a pleading look in his eyes. ' _Ah, that voice it belongs to that Winchester fool. And if I remember correctly this is Jaune Arc one of the few people he's constantly tormenting._ ' She watched as Jaune's eyes lazily dropped down and for him to quickly turn away from with a small embarrassed blush. ' _What a gentleman._ ' Now knowing that Jaune was here to flee a bully instead of perving on her, she leans in and whispered in Jaune's ear. "I think I get what's happening here. I will handle it."

There was a knock on the cubicle door. "Is someone in there?"

Cinder puts her hand over Jaune's mouth to keep him silent. "If you open that door I will make sure you have no way to carry on the Winchester line. Now get the fuck out of here." Cinder smirked at the sound of Cardin backing up and almost tripping over himself.

"Woah woah woah easy there," Cardin pleaded, "I just got drafted for this late night shit alright. Just... just hurry and lock the doors when you're done." They then heard fast paced footsteps as Cardin hurried away.

Once she heard the door slam shut, she turned her attention back to Jaune. "Ok, now that the Neanderthal is gone, get out." She opened the door she shoved him out, causing him to trip and fall on his back.

Jaune sat back up and looked up, seeing a sight before him that was beyond words. Cinder Fall stood in all her glory. From her long hair that as black as Grimm fur to her gorgeous amber eyes, her long toned legs to her well toned arms, and her perfectly formed breasts to her cock right above her pussy to her long le…. ' _wait... back up... one of these things doesn't belong._ ' Jaune blinked and his eyes widen upon realizing what he was seeing.

Cinder's face twisted in rage at her secret being discovered. Jaune noticed this and dropping his stuff tried to scramble away but he wasn't not fast enough. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his throat and dragged him back into the shower cubicle and shoved him against the wall tiled wall. "You're lucky I don't have my combat gear right now, otherwise I would turn you to ash for what you have seen," she growled.

"Wait wait," Jaune's eyes widened in horror, "I would never tell anyone. Everyone has secrets they want to keep. I can relate to that."

Cinder cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, and what secrets do you have?"

Jaune smiled sheepishly. "I think it's fair to tell you, then we will be even. I... may have lied a little bit on my transcripts." He wasn't entirely sure if telling her that was a wise idea, but he really didn't want to get turned to ash.

Cinder's eyes widened slightly with intrigue. ' _This student, Jaune Arc... I wrote him off as a straitlaced student, but he obviously has a darker side to him. Hmmmmmmmm._ ' "So, you think you have given me enough to trust you?" Jaune nodded quickly. "Well I'm not impressed." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm under no illusions to what people really think when they find out." ' _It's always the same. The insults, the pain, the abuse, the trauma… it's why when she came and gave me the offer of power I took it without a second thought. Everyone who ever wronged me will be crushed beneath my feet._ ' "It's always the same with everyone. I can tell that right now you're judging me as an abomina-"

"What?!" Jaune interrupted her. "That's terrible. Why would anyone say that about you? Even if you do… have a penis," Jaune would admit it felt weird saying that to a girl, "you're still stunning- no that's not right, you are as beautiful as a goddess. I can't be the only person out there not bothered by your cock."

A look of anger spread across her face as she raises a fist. He flinched and closed his eyes as her fist came sailing forward. **BAM**. Jaune let out a squeak of terror at the sound of impact, but he didn't feel any pain. He slowly cracked an eye open and saw Cinder's fist embedded in the wall tiles next to him. "Lie like that again and it will be your face next time. No one could be interested or ok with my body, no one does. Say it doesn't bother you only compounds the lie."

Jaune felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. If he said the wrong thing now he was sure he'll be waking up in the infirmary. "B-b-but I'm not lying."

Cinder scoffed. She was about to hit him but decided to play with him and prove how much of a hypocrite he was. "Ok then, prove it."

"Uh… come again?" Jaune asked in confusion?

Cinder smiled with narrowed eyes. "Prove to me that what you said is true, that my cock doesn't bother you."

' _Oh boy Jaune, what have you gotten yourself into now? Ok think, I have to do something or I'm a dead man... I've got it… oh man I'm really going to do this aren't I?_ ' Slowly reaching out, he grasped her cock in his hand and began to slowly stroke it to life. Cinder let out a gasp of shock and her body stiffened, but she kept her posture. She did not expect him to do that. Sure she had stroked herself many times before, but now that someone else is doing it…it was a whole new feeling.

' _Come on Jaune, you have to make sure she believes you. Giving a hand job proves nothing._ ' While Cinder wasn't paying attention, Jaune kneeled down in front of her and with one hand on her continuously stroking her cock at an even pace, while he placed his other hand the on her hip. Cinder's breath shuddered with each stroke as she rubbed one of her elbows, unsure of what to do with her hands.

Jaune then realized that he was smiling and his pants felt tighter than usually. ' _Am… am I getting turned on by this?_ ' Jaune thought to himself. He already knew what the answer was, and his cheeks couldn't help but heat up as he felt excitement start to well up inside him. From the back of his mind, Jaune began to wonder what it would taste like. He knew there was only one way to find out, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Cinder's eyes shot open when she felt something incredibly warm, wet, and spongy dragged itself along her shaft. It definitely wasn't his hands. She looked down and saw Jaune's tongue move away from her cock, with small strands of saliva that connected them breaking. Jaune then immediately inhaled a deep breath and shot his head forward, making Cinder gasp as he engulfed several inches of her meat and then wrapped his lips around her shaft.

Cinder felt Jaune flick his tongue around before he began to bob his head back and forth. She bit her lip in an almost failed attempt to suppress any loud moans that wanted to escape her throat. She almost couldn't help it. Nothing she had ever experienced before in life could compare to this.

Jaune backed his head up and let Cinder's cock pop out of his mouth. He massaged it with his palm and licked the head for a few moments before taking it in once more and bobbing his head back and forth, taking his hand off of her shaft and moving it to her other hip for balance.

Jaune would admit, this was an odd experience that he never thought he'd find himself in. Her cock had soft and delicate skin, yet it was as hard and stiff as a rock. It felt bigger than it looked, and it had a… he didn't know how to describe it… it tasted like skin, yet had this delicious meaty flavour to it.

As he backed up to take a breath before continuing, small part of Jaune's mind told him to stop, that he'd proven his point and didn't need to go further. But another part said to continue, to finish what he started and see it through. He listed to the later part of his mind. Despite how weird it was, he was somewhat enjoying this.

A similar situation played out in Cinder's mind. For a very rare moment, Cinder was wrong. A small part of her wanted to tell the boy to stop, that he proven his point and that there was no need to continue. But that was overshadowed by the other part of her mind. Jaune was doing this on his only free will. Why stop him? Plus, his mouth felt like it was a gift from the gods themselves, if they even existed.

But despite it all, Cinder wanted something a bit more. She wanted him to move his head faster, but knew that if she ordered him to it could frighten him. So instead, Cinder brought her hands up on Jaune's head, fingers intertwined with his messy blond hair, and started to rock her hips back and forth, very slowly but gradually picking up in speed over time. It was barely noticeable at first, but soon Cinder began to feel the extra friction, making the edge of her lips curve up in a small smile.

Jaune began to notice the increase in speed, as well as the happy deep breaths coming from Cinder. It was a sign that Cinder was enjoying this and he was doing a good job. He would have smiled, but he had his mouth full at the moment. However he would have lost that smile moments later.

Cinder began to accelerate her thrusting, going faster and harder into him. He didn't mind it at first, but now it was getting a little uncomfortable. He tapped on her hip to get her attention and firmly grip them to get her to slow down, but it went unnoticed. He tried to back away, but she held an iron grip on his hair. He tried to vocally protest, but it came out as muffled moans that sent vibrations through her shaft that just enhanced the pleasure for her. Cinder was too lost in ecstasy to notice his plight. Eventually, Cinder began to push Jaune back and he found himself on his butt and pressed against the shower wall as Cinder rocked her hips as fast and hard as she can into him, panting happily with each thrust.

Jaune now had no room to maneuver. He was pressed against the wall while Cinder basically fucked his face. He focused on the feeling of her large, warm, erect cock thrusting in and out of his throat at an almost unprecedented pace. It felt… it felt… Jaune dropped his hands to his sides, angled his head up a bit, opened his mouth so he could breathe a little easier, and stuck his tongue out against Cinder's shaft as he surrendered himself to her mercy.

Cinder's eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she humped Jaune's face, driving her cock deep down into his throat with each thrust. She couldn't help herself, she never felt like this before in her entire life. She didn't know such immense, pleasurable feelings were possible. For a brief moment she thought that life, in this one moment, was perfect.

She gasped and her eyes snapped open a moment later when they heard footsteps. In a panic Cinder pulled herself out of Jaune and turned the shower knob on to put up the illusion that she was showering alone, though this caused water to drench both of them. "Cinder are you ok you've been gone for a while." She gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Emerald, I'm busy in the shower. Now get out or I swear you will wake up in the infirmary!"

"Y-y-yes Cinder!" Cinder grinned as the terror could be heard in Emerald's voice as she desperately scrambled away and slammed the door shut behind her. Cinder then looked back down at Jaune, who was pressed against the wall with her cock pressed against his face, saliva drooling from his mouth, small tears near the end of his eyes, and he was desperately trying to catch his breath. She immediately dropped her grin and took a step back as she regained some of her senses.

"Oh dear, did… did I go too rough with you?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah," Jaune coughed and recomposed himself, "you were going a bit rough there."

"My apologies," she said a moment later. She lost control of herself over something as trivial as this? Despite how good it felt, that wouldn't do. She was trained better than that. "So," she was about to command him to get back to it but then she thought that doing that after forcing him against the wall could scare him off and create further complications later, "do you want to stop?"

"...no," Jaune said sheepishly as he looked away for a moment. "I want to continue."

"Are you sure you want to?" She didn't want Jaune to think she was forcing him to do anything, for that would just cause more problems later on, and potentially compromise the plan. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not fo-" Cinder never got to finish her sentence as Jaune grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall.

"I'm sure," Jaune said before taking her meat into his mouth once again and began to bob his head back and forth once more at his own pace. Cinder once again bit her lips in an effort to keep quiet in the unlikely chance someone else would come in the community showers this late at night.

She tilted her head back and emitted a soft moan as she brought her hand back up and played with Jaune's now wet hair. She now regretted getting lost in pleasure and trying to rush in. While going fast definitely had more friction to it and was a pleasurable experience, Jaune going slow was something else. She was able to feel every small little detail inside of his mouth, from the tiny twitches of his tongue to his breath gently caressing her skin to the tiny vibrations she would get whenever Jaune would quietly moan.

This moment would not last long. After several minutes, Cinder felt pressure begin to build up inside of her. She held herself firm for as long as she could. "J-Jaune," Jaune opened his eyes and looked up at her, like a mortal to a goddess, "I'm close-oh god I'm close, I'm so close!" She took herself out of his mouth and started jerking herself in front of him.

Moments later, weeks' worth of built up stress was reached. Thick hot rope after thick hot rope was unleashed, showering Jaune's face in a web of cum that was quickly washed away from the running water.

Cinder looked down and saw that a few strands of her cum had managed to make their way into Jaune's mouth. She saw Jaune flick his tongue around, playing with the new substance for a bit before he closed his mouth and reopened it several moments later, with all traces of it gone. Cinder's eyes widened slightly in shock. That was… certainly unexpected of him.

Cinder took a few deep breaths before sliding down the wall and sat next to Jaune, with the shower still running over them. After a few moments she turned and looked at Jaune, who offered her a small smile. "So, do I pass?" he asked her.

"More than pass," she smiled back. ' _I could get used this this. I think I will make him my... what's the word? Boyfriend? No, we're not like that. Fuck buddy? Stress reliever? No, too degrading. Sex friend?_ ' Before she could thing any further, her eyes widened when she realized that they both were leaning towards each other and they were holding each other's hands. For the next few minutes, Cinder forgot about everything. About the Maidens, her plans, about Salem. All she can think about was in this perfect moment and how nice it felt to be in this man's company.

* * *

After a while, the two got up and decided that they both needed to wash up. They washed together, with Cinder taking amusement with Jaune's slight embarrassment. They then exit the shower, with Cinder drying herself off and wrapping her hair in her towel whilst Jaune puts on his bathrobe. Cinder began looking through Jaune's clothes, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Um, what are you doing?"

Cinder ignored him and found what she was looking for. She took his scroll in hand and started typing something into it before handing it back to him. "When you get a call from me you will come to where and when I tell you. Is that understood?"

Jaune nodes dumbly as Cinder put on her nightwear and left with her belongings. "Wait, does this mean were a thing?" Jaune's question fell on deaf ears.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Cinder's dorm room, Mercury is laughing at Emerald's expense. "You have to be mistaken. There's no way Cinder was getting laid."

Emerald waved her arms in exasperation. "Look, I'm telling you what I heard and that's what it sounded like!"

Mercury chuckled once more. "Well, she has been in need of a good lay seeing as she's been too high strung recently. Though I still don't think that's what was happening, she was probably stress relieving."

"Trust me, that was not the sounds someone makes from self stress relief," Emerald replied with a smirk.

"Well if she did get laid maybe she won't act like has a stick up her ass," Mercury leaned back in his seat. "But I don't believe it. Hell, I'll bet you a hundred lien she did not get laid."

"You're on," Emerald scowled, "and I will prove it."

"Prove what?" The two quickly turned to face Cinder as she entered the room.

"Me and Mercury were just having a little debate, nothing important." Emerald answered nervously.

"Well, so long as your fun doesn't distract from our plans, have as much fun as you like," Cinder said with a natural smile.

Mercury raised an eyebrow. Cinder was naturally smiling. "Are you feeling ok?" The moment the words left his mouth he felt like a fool. He waited for the inevitable backlash that would be coming his way, but it never came.

"I feel great, never felt better." Cinder replied as she sat down on her bed "Why do you ask?"

Mercury looked nervous. "Well... you seem happy."

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with me being happy?"

Emerald decided to step in. "No, nothing at all. It's just you've been so stressed recently and now you just come back all relaxed. Did something good happen?"

Cinder laid back on her bed. "You could say that. Sometimes a good shower can wash all of life's troubles away. Why, do you prefer it when I'm in a bad mood?"

"NO!" They both shout with wide eyes and waving arms.

"Good," Cinder smirked. "Now, get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow." Cinder climbed under the covers of her bed and quickly drifted to sleep.

Emerald leaned in close to Mercury. "We need to find out what made her so happy and make sure it happens again. If it makes her this happy it makes our life much easier."

"Agreed," Mercury whispered back.

* * *

Jaune got dressed in his pyjamas and snuck back into his room, being extra careful to not wake up his fellow teammates as he got in his bed. He didn't immediately fall asleep. His was flooded with thoughts of what had transpired not too long ago. ' _Did that really just happen?_ ' He picked up his scroll and checked to make sure Cinder's detail were there, just to reassure himself it wasn't a dream. ' _You know I… I actually… kind of liked it. But, what does that make me?_ ' As Jaune drifts off to sleep, his mind is filled with questions about himself.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: Blasingfire's Thoughts: _Porn logic is best logic XD But yeah, here's another story by me and Cyber. Hope it lived up to your expectations. I'm interested to see where he takes this._**

 ** _Cyberleaders Thoughts: you luck some of you the Porn Logic was a lot stronger before Blasing got his hands on it and toned it down best part was the first few messages I got when I was telling him the idea and when he first read my parts._**


End file.
